


BDK Challenge

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: 2010s, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Eddie Kingston issues an unusual challenge to Claudio Castagnoli





	BDK Challenge

CHIKARA 2010

[CHIKARA Campeones de Parejas](http://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/pa/e/chikara/chikara-t.html) Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Ares and Claudio Castagnoli, w/Tursas) have just defeated The Osirian Portal (Amasis and Ophidian), and are continuing the beatdown after the match, bringing out various CHIKARA wrestlers for a big CHIKARA-BDK brawl. "The Last of a Dying Breed" Eddie Kingston emerges from the brawl and confronts the BDK in the ring.

 

EDDIE KINGSTON: "CLAUDIO! Last year at King of Trios, you gave my tag team partner Grizzly Redwood the 100-Rotation Giant Swing. I wanna see what you can really do with those big muscles. How about you do the same move to Tursas?"

Claudio is surprised by this challenge and for once seems unsure what to do. While he doesn't speak, Tursas is clearly angered, and starts getting in Claudio's face, as if to say, "What? You think you can just throw me around?" Ares, Tim Donst, Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze are trying to play peacemakers. Claudio seems conflicted, since on the one hand he really loves doing the Giant Swing but at the same time he's thinking of his loyalty to the BDK. Claudio looks like he's going to Swing Tursas, but the rest of the BDK won't let him. Claudio tries going after Kingston and King blasts him with the Backfist to the Future.


End file.
